sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Secret Library: The Tale of the Noble Knight
"The Secret Library: The Tale of the Noble Knight" is the seventy-third episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on July 1, 2016, and is the twenty-first episode in the third season. This episode is the third installment of the Sofia the First Secret Library Story Arc, preceded by "The Secret Library" and "Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle". Overview When Sofia visits The Secret Library, she learns The Tale of A Noble Knight seeking the Ice Fire Shield. Plot While taking Minimus out for a ride, Sofia's amulet starts to glow blue. She is needed at the Secret Library once again. She arrives at the library, just in time to catch the book that has the next story she needs to finish. It is called "The Tale of the Noble Knight", which tells the story of Brazendell, a faraway kingdom where people and dragons lived in harmony until one day, for reasons unknown, the Dragons began setting fires all over the land. The King of Brazendell declared that whoever could stop the dragons would be named First Knight, leader of all knights. Sir Oliver, the strongest and bravest all knights, vowed to defeat the dragons and become First Knight. To do this, he has to seek the magical Ice Fire Shield, which had the power to freeze dragon fire. As the story goes, the shield can only be found by following a trail of riddles and clues. However, a rival knight named Sir Jaxon also wants the shield, so he sets out to trap Sir Oliver. Sofia’s task is to help the noblest knight find the Ice Fire Shield. Sofia and Minimus set out to Brazendell and soon find Sir Oliver. Upon meeting him, they find Sir Oliver to be very conceited and arrogant. Sofia and Minimus begin to show disapproving faces, especially when he openly looks down on them after saying they have come to assist him on his quest. Suddenly, Sir Oliver’s arrogance gets himself caught in a trap, despite Sofia’s warning. She helps Sir Oliver out of the trap, and then see Sir Jaxon waiting for them. Sir Oliver draws his sword and the two knights engage in a fight. Sofia tries to get them to stop, but neither one of them listens, until she stands in the way when Sir Jaxon has Sir Oliver defenseless. She manages to get the two knights to call it a truce, but as they shake on it, Sir Oliver goes back on his word and locks him up. He then proceeds in searching for clues that will lead them to the Ice Fire Shield, but then he gets distracted by admiring his reflection in a mirror, so Sofia looks for the clues herself. She finds a stained glass window hidden behind a portrait. She discovers a riddle on it as well, and following her own line of reasoning, it instructs them to look through a hole in the window where they can see a rock across the valley made out of gold. They head out immediately and leave Sir Jaxon trapped in the tower, despite Sofia’s concerns. Arriving at the golden rock, Minimus and Sofia are beginning to dislike Sir Oliver, but since the book says he is the noble knight, Sofia has to help him. While searching for clues, Sofia and Minimus find another riddle carved in the rock. According to Sofia, the riddle instructs them to look through a hole that shows a cave across the valley, where the Ice Fire Shield is hidden. Just then, they spot Sir Jaxon coming in their direction. Sir Oliver decides to wash him away by opening a nearby dam, despite Sofia’s objections. He releases the water and Sir Jaxon makes a run for it. While Sir Oliver proceeds to the cave, Sofia and Minimus decide to rescue Sir Jaxon. They arrive just in time to airlift him to safety. Afterwards, they are cornered by the dragons of Brazendell, and Sofia tells Minimus that she won't let the dragons hurt them. But to her surprise, Willawing, the orange dragon, tells her that she and the other dragons saw the dam open and thought she and Sir Jaxon need help. Willawing takes an instant liking to Sofia, and thinks the little princess is so adorable, that she picks her up and strokes her chin, causing her to laugh, "That tickles!" It turns out that the dragons are very friendly and friends of Sir Jaxon’s. Sofia also discovers that the reason the dragons have been setting fires to the kingdom is because Sir Oliver had been starting fights with them just to make them look bad and make himself look like a hero. That way, the King would name him First Knight. This makes Sofia realize that Sir Jaxon is the noble knight that she is supposed to help, not Sir Oliver. Sofia says that Jaxon should get the Ice Fire Shield, and the dragons agree with her. But if Sir Oliver gets it, he'll succeed in driving the dragons away for good. Together, they fly to the cave in hopes of stopping Sir Oliver. But they are too late, as Sir Oliver has already found the shield. The dragons attack him with their fire breath, but Sir Oliver uses the shield to block their attacks and turn their flames into ice. Sir Jaxon goes in to distract Sir Oliver, giving Sofia the chance to swipe the shield from his clutches. Sir Oliver has been beaten and the King of Brazendell arrives. Sofia and Sir Jaxon tell the king about Sir Oliver’s deception, and Oliver unintentionally admits that his foes are right. Disgusted by this, the king banishes Sir Oliver from the kingdom and rewards Sir Jaxon with the Ice Fire Shield as well as the title of First Knight. Another unfinished story is given a happy ending. Trivia * It is revealed that Sofia is ticklish. When Willawing stroked Sofia under her chin, she is shown to be laughing. * The episode was renamed The Tale of the Noble Knight. Cast * Ariel Winter as Sofia * Eric Stonestreet as Minimus * Blair Underwood as Sir Jaxon * Kevin Michael Richardson as Sir Oliver * Cary Elwes as Basil * Fritz Sperberg as King of Brazendell * Monica Richardson as Willawing Transcript The Secret Library: The Tale of the Noble Knight Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:The Secret Library Arc